misunderstanding
by Uciha Cherry
Summary: Memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan bukan hal yang baik, sangat tidak baik malahan, memerlukan kesabaran yang ekstra besar. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terlalu rumit andai saja aku memiliki kekasih yang tidak cuek dan tak sedingin dia.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Title: Misunderstanding

Reated: T

Genre: Drama, Romance

Cast: sakura & Sasuke

Author: Uciha cherry

Warning : typo bersebaran

Summary : Memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan bukan hal yang baik, sangat tidak baik malahan, memerlukan kesabaran yang ekstra besar. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terlalu rumit andai saja aku memiliki kekasih yang tidak cuek dan tak sedingin dia.

 **Misunderstanding**

Memiliki kekasih yang sangat tampan bukan hal yang baik, sangat tidak baik malahan, memerlukan kesabaran yang ekstra besar. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terlalu rumit andai saja aku memiliki kekasih yang tidak cuek dan tak sedingin dia.

Lengkap sudah kan tampan, kaya, cerdas, cuek, dingin.. haah sangat sempurna untuk setiap gadis yang ingin merebutnya dariku, mereka menganggap aku tidak sebanding dengannya, bahkan Sasukekun juga tidak mencintaiku buktinya dia selalu cuek terhadapku itu kata mereka. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Selama hampir satu tahun pacaran tak pernah sekalipun dia mengucapkan cinta padaku, bahkan memerhatikanku selayaknya kekasihpun tak pernah, ah aku benar-benar bingung dibuatnya.

Kami pacaranpun itu hanya karena aku yang menyatakan cinta padanya, waktu itu kudengar banyak gadis yang sudah ditolaknya, aku yang sangat meyukainya juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang telah ditolaknya, perkiraanku dia pasti menolakku - pasti - kenal saja tidak bagaimana dia bisa menerimaku, lucu bukan aku sudah tau jawaban akan pernyataanku nantinya tapi aku tetap nekat melakukannya, tak apa ditolak, toh yang penting perasaanku sudah lega setelahnya. Tapi hal yang kupikirkan diluar kenyataan yang terjadi dia 'UCIHA SASUKE' MENERIMAKU. OMG

Waw ini membuat sekolah gempar atas berita ini. Aku tak berani menanyakan kenapa dia menerimaku, aku tak mau ini malah merusak hubunganku dengannya, biarlah apapun alasannya aku tak mau tahu yang penting aku bersamanya, aku egois? Biar saja toh selama tidak ada yang dirugikan dia jug fine2 saja dengan sikapku layaknya kekasih.

Tapi itu pikiranku dulu, sekarang setelah hampir setahun kami menjalin hubungan, aku mulai risih atas tanggapan orang. Ino sahabatku selalu berkata "perjelaslah status kalian, kau ini bagai bertepuk sebelah tangan Sakura" yahh aku merasakan itu tapi aku tak berani menayakannya.

Dan sekarang aku sudah tegaskan dalam hatiku bahwa aku akan menanyakannya pada Sasuke, karena kudengar gosip yang beredar kekaishku itu 'Uciha Sasuke' sedang dekat dengan Uzumaki Karin bahkan mereka sudah sering jalan, wahh aku bahkan yang sudah hampir setahun menajdi kekasihnya tak pernah diajaknya jalan, hal yang kami lakukan hanya makan siang diatap sekolah bersama dengan bekal buatanku atau berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengurusnya jika dia sakit atau hanya sekedar main dengan keluarganya yang sangat baik terhadapku.

Hahh kau benar2 lucu Sakura inerku mengejek.

"Sasukekun ada yang ingin kutanyakan" tanyaku ini sesaat setelah kami menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang kubawa seperti biasa, aku memang selalu menyempatkan dan memaksanya untuk makan siang bersama

"hn" aku anggap itu jawaba iyanya

"mm, ano apakah kau men menci..ntaiku?

"apa yang kau tanyakan ini Sakura?" dia memandangku tajam

"jawablah Sasukekun apapun akan aku terima jawabanmu"

"..."

apakah benar2 tak ada harapan untukku? Apakah dia memang hanya mengasihaniku? Ahh tidak, aku tak akan bersikap egois lagi, aku akan melepasmu berbahagialah dengan gadis yang kau benar2 cintai

"hei aku anggap itu jawaban yang sudah cukup jelas" aku beranjak pergi lalu berhenti tanpa berbalik, dengan posisi membelakanginya "aku tak akan bersikap egois lagi, aku akan melepasmu berbahagialah dengan gadis yang kau cintai, aku dengar kau dekat dengan Karin, gadis yang cantik sangat cantik dan sepadan denganmu Sasukesan" bahkan kau sudah merubah suffix _kun_ jadi _san_ eh Sakura?

"..." tetap tak ada jawaban

Andai saja kau berbalik Sakura kau akan melihat mata yang menyiratkan segalanya.

Sudah bulan sejak kejadian itu dan sasuke sama sekali belum pernah menemuiku untuk sekedar menjelaskan, bahkan yang kudengar kabar mereka tambah dekat sekarang ah mungkin memang aku saja yang terlalu berharap lebih padanya, tapi biarlah toh sebentar lagi perpisahan sekolah setelah Ujian ansional lalu setelah itu aku akan jarang melihat mereka dan aku akan lebih muda melupakannya, semangat Sakura, bertahan sebentar lagi ok.

Ya ampun aku capek masa yah dalam sehari ini sudah 5 cowo yang datang padaku hanya untuk mengajakku keperpisahan sekolah jadi pasangannya dan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum, sejak tersebar kabar bahwa aku sudah putus dengan sasuke entah darimana datangnya cowo2 ini selalu datang menganggu hariku, ada yang bahkan menemuiku dan langsung memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, ya ampun aku bukannya sombong tapi memang banyak yang cowo yang selalu mendekatiku, pulang sekolahpun aku harus bersembunyi dulu ditaman belakang sekolah lalu pulang setelah benar-benar tak ada lagi cowok2 itu, mereka sepertinya serius tapi aku cuma cinta sama seorang sampai saat ini.

"darimana saja kau kenapa baru keluar dari sekolah?" astaga suara ini, aku tau suara ini tapi mana mungkin dia ada disini kan, ah aku hanya kelelahan sampai suaranya saja seperti nyata, kugelengkan kepalaku lalu melanjutkan jalanku

"hei kau tidak mendengarku?" kuedarkan pandanganku ternyata yaang tadi nyata dan untuk apa orang itu berdiri disana?

"iyyah, kau bicara padaku?"

"kau lihat ada orang lain selain KI-TA?" kenapa harus menekankan kata kita sih

"oh yah, kenapa?" kujawab dengan berusaha sesantai mungkin

"kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"oh, aku harus mengurus sesuatu dulu tadi" kini dia sudah berdiri tepat didepanku, ya ampun aku rasa aku akan pingsan karena ini

"mengurus apa? Bukannya hanya melihat pengumuman kelulusan lalu pulang?"

"kurasa kau tak perlu tau sasukesan"

"sejak kapan kau menyimpan rahasia dariku?"

"sejak kita sudah menjadi masing-masing aku dan kamu, lagian apa pedulimu?"

"aku dan kamu itu KITA sakura"

"terserahlah, minggir aku mau pulang" kusingkirkan badannya dan berjalan lagi

"Sakura dengar aku bicara dulu" aku hanya berjalan terus tanpa memdulikannya yang berjalan terus mengikutiku, tak bisakah dia bersikap biasa saja? aku sedang proses membangun tembok pertahanan untuk tahan akan dirinya "sakura dengar dulu" kulepas tanganku yang sedang dipegangnya dan berjalan kembali. Saat ini kurasa mendiamkannya adalah hal yang terbaik jangan sampai usahaku hancur begitu saja karena sikapnya ini.

"sakura please"

"..."

"astaga sasuke lepaskan"

"tidak sampai kau mendengarku bicara"

"ok tapi tidak dengan memelukku begini sasuke"

"kau pasti akan pergi jika kulepas, dengar saja hn"

"..."

"Sakura aku tidak bisa begini terus aku aku maaf"

"..."

"aku tidak bisa tanpamu Sakura, i need you"

"cih, bukannya kau sudah punya perempuan lain yang lebih cantik"

"tidak, itu hanya gosip sakura"

"tapi kau tidak menyangkalnya Sasuke" suaraku sudah meninggi "kau selalu bersikap seakan berita itu benar, dan kau tidak menghindari Karin yang selalu berada didekatmu, apa itu yang kau anggap hanya gosip?"

"Sakura kau tau akukan, aku tak mau membuang energi hanya untuk menjelaskan kesemuanya, bukan semua sudah jelas, aku tak pernah menanggapinya sakura"

"kau tak pernah menanggapi siapapun sasuke, bahkan satu tahun kita bersama kau juga tak pernah menanggapiku"

"Sakura maaf"

"sudahlah Sasuke kita sudah selesai biarkan aku dengan hidupku dan kau dengan hidupmu"

"tidak, aku tak pernah mengiyakan perkataanmu yang waktu itu sakura"

"kau menyangkalnya? Tidak kan?"

"dengar aku Sakura, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali! kau hanya satu-satunya, tak ada yang lain, aku diam bukan berarti tak peduli, aku peduli sakura sangat peduli. I Love You Sakura and I Need You"

"jangan bercanda Sasuke"

"tidak, kau lihat aku bercanda?"

"..."

"Sakura kumohon dengar aku, aku serius tentangmu"

"lalu dimana kau satu bulan ini? Jangan bilang kau dicampakkan oleh wanita itu dan berniat kembali denganku"

"aku tidak dicampakkan siapapun dan aku tak pernah bersamanya" suarnya terdengar sangat dingin

"lucu sekali, kau tak pernah bersamanya? Lalu yang kulihat waktu itu di Mall sedang makan bersama Karin, siapa? Bukannya itu kau?"

"kau melihatnya?"

"yah secara tidak sengaja" jawabku tak acuh

"kau tidak melihat yang lainnya?"

"kau hanya berdua sasuke jangan menyangkalnya"

"aku juga bersama Naruto dan Hinata"

"wah double date ternyata" ucapku sinis

"bukan, aku tak sengaja bertemu mereka dan Naruto memaksaku ikut bersama mereka"

"tak usah dijelaskan sasukesan, toh kita juga sudah bukan siapa2 lagi"

"aku tak suka kau menyebutku begitu sakura" ucapnya dingin

"ck kau ini egois sekali, lepaskan diriku sasukesan aku mau pulang" usaha sebesar apapun untuk lepas dari dekapannya saat ini tak akan berhasil jelas saja badannya jauh lebih besar dariku.

"tidak sebelum masalah ini selesai"

"bukannya sudah selesai dari satu bulan yang lalu" dia membalikkan badanku menghadapnya sambil memegang bahuku

"ck DENGAR AKU SAKURA, AKU TAK MAU PISAH DARIMU MENGERTI" ucapnya dengan suara yang meninggi

"terserah kalau kau tak mau. Tapi aku mau Sasuke"ucapku masih santai, kuusahakan agar tak ikut emosi

"KAU MEMBUATKU HAMPIR GILA SAKURA"

"DAN KAU SUDAH MEMBUATKU GILA SASUKE" sudah cukup emosiku sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi

"Saku, aku bersumpah tidak pernah berpaling darimu"

"INI BUKAN HANYA TENTANG KAU YANG BERPALING, BUKAN HANYA TENTANG KAU DAN KARIN, TAPI INI TENTANG AKU DAN KAU SASUKE" aku sampai ngos-ngosan mengatakannya sambil berteriak

"katakan semuanya sakura, aku ingin mendengar semua kekesalanmu"

"kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan, bagaimana rasanya saat kau dianggap sebagai pacar yang hanya dikasihani olehmu kau tak tau sasuke, rasanya sakit sekali aku tak mau lagi merasakan itu, mengertilah" ucapku lirih sambil menangis

"maaf sakura" dia mendekapku kembali, memelukku dengan erat seakan tak mau kehilangan

"Sasuke"

"Sakura, aku tak bisa tanpamu. Kau sudah terlalu dalam masuk ke hidupku, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu sayang" astaga aku bisa meleleh, kenapa dia baru bersikap begini setelah kuputuskan untuk melepasnya, haruskah aku memberinya kesempatan.

"..."

"sakura"

"jangan seperti ini lagi sasuke"

"baiklah aku akan melepasmu, jika itu maumu"

"..." aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya membalas pelukannya dengan erat, kurasakan badannya menegang

"sakura"

"biarkan seperti ini dulu sasuke 5 menit saja"

"apa aku harus melepasmu dalam 5 menit lagi sakura?"

"diamlah"

"Saku-"

"jangan terlalu cuek sasuke, katakan apapun yang ada dalam hatimu pada orang yang sayangi, kau bisa bisa kehilangan lagi nantinya jika kau tidak berubah, jangan mengecewakan orang lain yang kau sayangi lagi sasuke"

"Sakura tidak bisakah, aku melakukan perubahan pertamaku denganmu?"

"aku tak bisa melarangmu, lakukan apapun yang mmenurutmu baik, tapi tidak semudah yang dulu sasuke"

"aku akan berjuang Sakura"

"hu'um"

"lagian ibu memarahiku terus karena masalah ini"

"ada apa dengan bibi?"

"dia mengatakan aku terlalu bodoh melepasmu"

"kau baru sadar, ckck tak kusangka bibi lebih mengerti" ucapku sombong

"yah, harus kuakui itu"

"hei sudah 5 menit berlalu, lepaskan dekapanmu"

"tidak, 5 menit lagi ok"

"ckck kau ini"

"Sakura kau bersama siapa keacara perpisahan?"

"hn aku belum tau terlalu banyak pilihan Sasori, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Sai ck aku pusing"

"kenapa banyak sekali?"

"entahlah"

"kau bersamaku"

"hei mereka lebih dulu mengajakku"

"terserah, yang jelas kau bersamaku titik"

"ck dasar "

"aku hanya posesif pada yang jadi milikku"

"aku bukan milikmu sasuke"

"kau milikku, selalu dan selamanya aku akan berjuang untuk itu"

"yah berjuanglah sasuke, yakinkan aku"

"tentu saja nyonya Uciha Sakura"

"heii kau bahkan meneyebutku begitu"

"karena kau sudah jadi milikku, aku sudah menandaimu"

"ck sejak kapan?"

"sudahlah, ayo aku antar pulang"

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, tanpa status seperti dulu lagi tapi situasinya jauh lebih indah dan menenangkan.

...

Aku sedang terlelap ditidurku yang nyenyak sampai handpohone terus bergertar menggangguku, astaga siapa yang sms malam-malam begini

" _hei Sakura lihat dijari manis tangan kananmu_ " itu isi pesannya, memangnya kenapa dengan jariku. Kuperhatikan jariku dan hei sejak kapan benda ini melekat dijariku, kulepas dan kuperhatikan baik-baik ada lambang seperti kipas dibagian dalam cincin ini, sepertinya lambang ini familiar, tapi lambang apa? Astagaaa ini lambang Uciha, Sasuke apa yang dia lakukan. Segera kubalas smsnya

"Sasuke sejak kapan cincin ini ada dijariku dan untuk apa?" kutunggu balasannya

" _sejak tadi sore, kau baru menyadarainya? bukannya tadi sudah kukatakan kau milikku dan aku sudah menandaimu, cincin itu cincin dari buyutku dan diberikan untuk wanita yang masuk kekeluarga Uciha, jadi bersiaplah sebentar lagi aku dan keluargaku akan meminta pada orangtuamu untuk menjadikanmu pendamping seumur hidupku"_

 _Uciha Cherry_

 _Juni 2015_

 **Hai hai ini fanfic aku lagi, dibaca yah mudah-mudahan suka. Kasih kritik dan saran juga kalau sempat**

 **Salam sayang Uciha Cherry kiss kiss kiss**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
